castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania (animated series)
Castlevania is an animated series based on the game Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, released on Netflix worldwide. The first season consists of four episodes of 23-25 minutes each, which all premiered on July 7th, 2017.Gematsu—"Netflix Announces Castlevania Animated Serues Launching 2017" (February 8, 2017) On the day of the release of season 1, Netflix officially announced a second season consisting of 8 episodes, which will premiere in 2018. Synopsis :A vampire hunter fights to save a besieged city from an army of otherworldly beasts controlled by Dracula himself. Inspired by the classic video game. Cast and characters # Episodes Season 1 |} Season 2 Eight new episodes have been confirmed for the second season. Their title, staff and synopsis are yet to be announced.Deadline — "‘Castlevania’ Animated Series Renewed For Season 2 By Netflix" (July 7, 2017) Production In March 2007, writer Warren Ellis announced that he was working on a DVD movie adapted from Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse along with former Castlevania producer Koji Igarashi. Ellis explained that as he worked with Igarashi to fit the timeline of the series, including writing a new story, the film, Igarashi had eight rewritten pre-production materials, before concluding with a draft that he turned in August 2008.Polygon — "Netflix's new Castlevania series is the most bingeable show at just under 100 minutes" (July 7, 2017) After that, however, nothing else was heard about the project until February 2017 when co-producer, Adi Shankar, and Netflix announced it would be released as a series. IGN ''— "Netflix Announces Animated Castlevania Series". (February 8, 2017)Collider.com "Super Violent ‘Castlevania’ Animated Series Coming from Producer Adi Shankar". (August 25, 2015) Kevin Kolde and Fred Seibert are also signed on, as are Seibert's animation company, Frederator Studios. The show influences has been described by the producer Adi Shankar to be from Japanese anime such as ''Akira, Ghost in the Shell, and Ninja Scroll, as well as western animation such as Young Justice it has also stated by Shankar to be "R-rated as fuck", "super-violent" and, has a Game of Thrones vibe. The series was written by Warren Ellis, who was in charge of writing the script for the now defunct Dracula's Curse animated movie adaptation. Ellis worked at Marvel and developed Hellstorm: Prince of Lies, ''the acclaimed cyberpunk series ''Transmetropolitan, and more recently the award-winning, FreakAngels series. The movie Red is based on his graphic novel, Red. A teaser trailer was released on May 24th, 2017. The series was finally released worldwide at midnight (PST time) on July 7th, 2017. Season 2 was officially announced a few hours later on the same day of the release.Deadline — "‘Castlevania’ Animated Series Renewed For Season 2 By Netflix" (July 7, 2017) On July 25, 2017, Richard Armitage (Trevor Belmont's voice actor) announced they had completed the voice work for season 2Richard Armitage (Twitter) — "Back in the stufio for Season 2" (July 25, 2017). Multimedia Soundtrack Posters Castlevania - Netflix - 02.jpg|First teaser poster NetflixPosterS1.jpg|Second teaser poster Portada.jpg|Japanese teaser poster Videos Castlevania Teaser Vengeance Netflix Related products *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' — The game this series is based on. *Castlevania Music from the Netflix Original Series — The soundtrack to the series. External links *Netflix Castlevania— Season 1 available on Netflix. References Category:Animation Category:Dracula's Curse Category:Netflix Series